


twelve incorrect assumptions to make about your friends

by Anonymous



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: 12 + 1 Things, 12 things, M/M, Misunderstandings, N Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21998968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: twelve ways to incorrectly interpret your friends' relationship, including the scene where they were all proved wrong.ora 12 + 1 fic.
Relationships: Dan Avidan/Barry Kramer
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12
Collections: Anonymous, Game Grumps Holiday Exchange 2019





	twelve incorrect assumptions to make about your friends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NoMansWindow2846](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoMansWindow2846/gifts).

> there wasn't a prompt, but i hope that this suffices!

_i. arin_

Arin bursts into the room. 

Dan and Barry are on the couch, talking about something when they stop to look back at him.

"What's up, friends?" Arin plops on the couch next to Dan.

"Nothing," Dan grins. "Just talking stuff out with Barry."

"What kind of stuff?" 

"It's nothing super important," Barry chimes in. "I'm just working on a project and wanted Dan's input. It was really helpful."

Dan gives him a huge grin.

"Anyway, I'm gonna head out." Barry points towards the door. "I'm going to go put Dan's advice to the test. Thanks again."

"No problem, man!" Dan gives him a fist bump. "Any time."

Barry smiles, gets up, plants a kiss on Dan's head, and heads into the hallway.

Arin turns back to Dan, who smiles at him in return.

"Hey, wanna grab a snack from the kitchen?"

"Hell yeah," Dan jumps up.

As Dan bumbles into the kitchen, Arin smiles, thinking about what just transpired between his two friends.

They must be pretty close friends now.

-

_ii. suzy._

"Dan!"

Dan turns around in the chair, blinking.

"Got you your drink."

Barry hands over the drink, and Dan looks at it.

"Hey, just the way I like it." Dan grins widely at Barry. "You remembered!"

"Yeah," Barry laughs, scratching the back of his head. "Of course."

Suzy watches as Barry walks away briskly and the surprised, yet pleased grin on Dan's face. 

"Alright, Suze. Back to the project, let's see here..."

And Dan's back to work.

She just doesn't get how Dan doesn't see it, as it's clear as day to her through the scene unfolding before her.

Barry's obviously pining, head over heels for Dan.

She shakes her head. 

-

_iii. ross. _

"You know what, man?" Dan laughs, slinging his arm around Barry. "I love you."

Barry snorts. "Okay, love you, too."

Ross looks up at them from their game of Uno, and suddenly it clicks.

QPRs. Queer-platonic relationship.

"Alright, lovebirds, it's Barry's turn." Ross sticks his tongue out, to which Barry rolls his eyes while Dan sticks his tongue back out at him.

-

_iv. brian._

"No, no, not like that," A voice that sounds like Dan whispers. "Like this."

Brian takes a step back and peers into the room.

Dan is standing behind Barry as he holds the guitar shakily. They're super close, Dan's hands right over Barry's own.

"Dan, I'm not so sure about this-"

Dan hushes him. "You've got this. Now, let me help you."

Barry nods. Dan guides Barry's hand into a chord and uses the other hand to play it.

Brian takes a step back, pretending to have seen nothing as he walks off. 

Huh.

_Dan must be a good mentor_, he thinks to himself.

-

_v. vernon._

"Hey, Barry?"

Vernon turns around to see Dan hanging out by the doorframe.

"Dan?"

"Oh, hey, Vernon." Dan nods at him, then turns back towards Barry, sitting next to him. "Barry, I'm heading home now."

Barry raised his eyebrows, getting up from the chair. "Take the car, and I'll call an Uber."

Vernon turns back to his work, letting the conversation between the two carry out.

Dan's car had broken down, so the two of them currently only had Barry's car on hand.

"No, no, Barry. It's okay. I'll call an Uber. Or a Lyft. Or something."

"No, I insist." A pause. "Come on."

Dan huffs. "Fine, fine." A clanging sound of exchanging keys. "I'll see you tonight then, man. Text me when you're heading back."

Barry nods. "Bye, Dan."

Vernon adds, calling out. "See you, Dan!"

"Bye, Barry, Vernon." A pause, and a flustered mutter. "See you!"

Barry sits back down, the squeak of the chair ringing in the room. Vernon turns to look at him, the man sitting there, looking flustered.

"Barry?"

Barry looks at him, holding his hand delicately.

"You good, man?"

Barry nods, laughing a little. "Yeah, just a bit surprised. Dan decided to bid me farewell with a kiss on the hand. No biggie."

Vernon nods, turning back towards his work. "That's adorable."

They get back to work.

Vernon's pretty sure Barry's reaction is a signifier that he has a huge unrequited crush on his roommate and close friend. In fact, he's pretty sure they _both_ have unrequited crushes on each other and neither of them know about it!

Vernon comes to the conclusion that they're idiots. 

-

_vi. matt & ryan. _

A loud smack resonates in the room.

"Dan!" 

Matt and Ryan both turn around to look at the protestor, Barry, as he shakes his fist in anger at Dan.

"Sorry, babe," Dan drawls sarcastically. "Just wanted to say you had a nice butt."

"Listen here." Barry squints his eyes, as he takes a step towards Dan.

"Gotta go!" Dan zooms out of the room.

Barry dashes after him, and soon, they're in a chase far from the room they were currently in.

The two left in the room exchange a look.

_Friends with benefits_, they think at the same time.

Matt shrugs, to which Ryan snorts.

-

_vii. brent._

Brent walks into the room, which he thought would be a simple task.

Yet, with the Grumps, it's easy to forget that things are never predictable with them.

A bucket of water splashes down, getting him soaked.

He wipes at his eyes, groaning, while two people are laughing. He opens his eyes to see Dan and Barry in the room, giggling and looking at him.

"Don't glare at us, Brent," Barry says, still giggling.

"Yeah, Brent," Dan adds. "It's just a prank."

"You're just lucky I had my phone in the other room and no electronics in my hands." Brent huffs. He knows they're just joking, and it was a prank, but god, he wished they wouldn't choose such terrible pranks.

Brent sighs, walking out, hearing laughter ring out behind him.

_They must be partners_, Brent thinks to himself.

_... Partners in crime._

-

_viii. ben. _

Dan and Barry walk into the office holding hands.

Ben is pretty sure he's the only one who notices. After all, there aren't many people in the room; those that were in the room were pretty preoccupied with their work.

They part ways, heading off to their respective work stations.

Ben blinks.

Were they casual dating or something? It's strange that there's some sort of public display of affection, especially since he'd pegged Dan as pretty much straight.

Ben lets out a breath and gets back to work. It's not his business. 

-

_ix. tucker._

Tucker asked them a couple of days ago to do something that he wants to put on Instagram, to which Dan and Barry agreed.

Now, he could have chosen any duo to do this skit, but something led him to choose these two. It's not like it really matters, but seeing the two of them interacting with each other was definitely interesting. They have great on-camera chemistry, with the way they interact with each other and feed off each other's laughter and jokes.

Tucker smiles.

Must be great coworkers.

-

_x. jack._

Jack laughs.

He's sitting, eating lunch with Dan and Barry. Everyone else had left, finishing lunch at an appropriate time, when the three left are goofing around and taking a very long lunch break. It's nice to spend time with these two, who he secretly admires.

Then, as a joke, Dan presses a small kiss on Barry's cheek.

Barry snorts, pushing him away softly, to which the other two laugh at the silliness of it.

Jack grins widely.

Both of them are great homoerotic pals. Maybe only Dan and Arin's bromance could compete.

-

_xi. allie. _

"Woahhh!!" Ross yells, catching the attention of everyone nearby.

Allie looks over to see Barry's overwhelmed face, his hands holding onto some tablet.

"That's a nice tablet! A really nice tablet!"

"Yeah," Barry laughs. "I've been wanting it for a while. It was really nice to get it after this time. Dan got it for me. He's so nice." 

Ross continues to gasp in awe, trying to get a look at the tablet up close, while the others groan at his shenanigans.

Allie pauses.

Dan bought that expensive thing for him?

... A sugar daddy?

She shakes her head. That's ridiculous. Why was that the first thing she thought? Sometimes friends just do nice things for each other. Because that's the nature of being friends.

Still, the thought doesn't leave her mind.

-

_xii. hanna. _

Hanna walks into the room, trying to get a cup of coffee brewed to get through the night's project when she realizes she's not alone in the main area.

Barry looks over, smiling. He puts his finger to his mouth and points down.

Hanna looks down to see a sleeping Dan, covered in blankets.

"Long day?" Hanna whispers.

Barry nods. "With Grumps and NSP and other projects, it's easy to get overwhelmed." He sighs. "I just wish he'd ask for help, or slow down, or take a break. I keep telling him to take better care of his health, both mentally and physically."

Hanna looks down wistfully.

Barry nods, shooing her. "Go get your coffee. I'm just going to sit here and make sure he's okay."

"How do you know I was going to get coffee?"

Barry gives her a look.

Hanna rolls her eyes, walking towards the kitchen area when she turns around.

She turns around just in time to see Barry plant a small kiss on Dan's forehead.

Hanna walks out to the kitchen, out of the field of vision. 

She snorts.

Guess that's just a Barry thing. Seems like the kind of way he'd show platonic affection.

-

_& i. _

"Woah, who put the mistletoe there?" Someone yells out. 

Dan flushs.

"Dan and Barry?"

Barry laughs. "Man, this is awkward."

"I mean," Arin snorts. "Y'all don't _have_ to do it-"

And immediately, Dan spins Barry around and dips him down for a kiss.

"_Oh.... they're boyfriends..._" Everyone thought simulataneously as they stood by, clapping.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading. i hope your holiday season is going great!


End file.
